Various devices and methods are available to women who wish to enhance their breasts. Generally, women can either undergo a surgical procedure to be fitted with a breast implant, or can use some form of externally worn article. To accommodate women wishing to avoid the dangers involved with surgical breast implants, several efforts have been made to provide externally worn articles that have the look and feel of natural breasts, yet are non-permanent and health-risk free. Such externally worn devices have included a wide range of foam pads, push-up bras, and more recently gelled breast inserts to be worn between the user's breasts and a bra.
In addition to the demand for devices and methods for enhancing breast size and shape, there is also a demand for being able to use those devices and methods while wearing a full-range of clothing. For example, women wearing a backless dress or a halter top will not want to wear a traditional bra. As a result, bras have been developed that are both backless and strapless. Such backless, strapless bras have used non-permanent adhesives, such as a disposable double-sided tape, to secure the bra to the user.
There has further been a demand for lightweight and convenient devices and methods for covering up the bra. For example, if a day is particularly hot, women would prefer not to wear an extra tank top or t-shirt under a low-cut dress or a sheer garment. However, these women would still prefer to cover their bra so as not to be visible to others. Moreover, women that wear low-cut dresses may want to cover part of their cleavage, but without having to wear another article of clothing.
As a result, there exists a need for a bra assembly that includes a backless, strapless bra for pushing-up the breasts and enhancing breast cleavage where the bra includes a re-usable adhesive that allows the user to position the bra in a desired position without concern of the bra shifting from that position and where the bra assembly has a covering over the front in order to conceal the bra.